Change It
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Luthercorp and Summerholt, are both known for keeping special people locked away. But what about the offices of Vigil Swann?


The music pounded off the corners of the walls in Atlantis. It was one of the top ten night clubs in Metropolis, and Jade Webber was lucky to get in. Well, maybe the first time. She had become a bit of a regular around the place now. Two weeks went by pretty fast, and the peak Jade had been trying to reach hadn't been satisfied. Despite herself she felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

'Were people still looking for me? Did they even miss me? Is daddy and aunt Bridge still upset?'

Then the warmth from the stones of her necklace coursed through her veins. 'I'm here to have a good time, besides they're not my real family anyways.' She could feel eyes staring, piercing her from somewhere. It took her a millisecond to figure out it was coming from a pair of cobalt eyes across the room.

In a blink of an eye they were gone. 'Weird, shrug it off, life is nothing without a few thrills.' She went over to the bar where Tad, the bartender, was awaiting her order. "I'll pay for whatever the lady is having." Cobalt eyes again, Jade smirked. "Give me a Screwdriver." The guy raised his eyebrows impressed. Jade knocked back the glass, then slammed it on the table.

Jade whipped her golden hair, while plucking a five-dollar bill from her wallet, handing it to Tad. She turned to cobalt eyes again, "I don't need charity." He chased after her, grabbing her arm, and spinning her around. "I wasn't giving you charity, I was trying to start a conversation with you." Jade laughed, "By getting me drunk?" He smiled weakly, "I'm not good with this, talking to girls. Usually they come to me." She snorted, "Why exactly do you want to talk to me?" For once the guy seemed to be losing his cocky luster. "You're different, I'm hoping you're different like me."

Jade looked at the ground, "I'm more different than you'll ever know." And like a bullet out of a gun, she took off. When she finally stopped, she was in front of her apartment complex. It wasn't grand, but middle class was better than nothing. She barely had time to turn her key when she heard, "I knew it." She spun around, "How the hell did you get here?" He grinned, "I told you I was different." Jade tilted her head to the side, sizing him up. For the first time in her life she felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush.

Three weeks later…… 

"I got you something," called Kal from the living room. He smiled to himself as he heard shuffling from across the rooms. He had become accustomed to all her quirkiness. He had fallen in love with everything about her. From the way she liked to sit in his lap, to how grouchy she was in the mornings. Her hair that turned fiery red in the heated sun, her smile with sparkling teeth melted him. Freckly skin, with dazzling green eyes always sent him on the edge. When she walked into the room, only wearing one of his silk shirts made him want to bed her then.

"What is it?" Kal opened the little box, revealing two metallic bracelets. (If anyone has ever read the Superman comics you'll know what I'm talking about.) Jade's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure you're ready to be that committed?" He let out a growl in the back of his throat. "I've already claimed you, you belong to me until the Apocalypse." Jade sauntered up to him, nose to nose. Shockingly grabbing Kal between the legs. "That goes both ways buddy." She could feel him hardening in her hands, the red spark circling in his eyes, also forming in hers, she tugged him in the bedroom, not bothering with anything else.

A few hours later, Kal got redressed on the side of the bed. "I have to go out, but I'll be back soon." Jade stretched, the pink beads of her nipples showing." Kal licked his lips, "Don't tempt me." Jade giggled, "Oh, how can I resist you all gushied up like that?"

"I'll be back soon, just stay like that then you can have your way with me." "How old was Lex?" "About 21." "Too young to die." Kal nodded, kissing Jade lightly on the lips. "Love you." "Love you too."

Jade snuggled under the covers, skimming the satin sheets with her bare legs. Feeling the warmth on the side of the bed that Kal had left. Twenty minutes went by, and there was a knock on the door. Jade grinned, 'What had he forgotten?' She threw on some shorts and a tank top, and skipped to the door. "Forget something?" She frowned when she saw it wasn't Kal. It was a girl with short blonde hair, and snarky eyes.

"Oh, I must have the wrong house, I'm looking for someone named Clark Kent." Jade shook her head, "Never heard of him." "Wait I'm pretty sure he lives around here, will you look at this picture?" She handed it to Jade, and she gasped. Cobalt eyes she fell in love with. 'He's cheating on me?' Tears welled up in her eyes, and without warning slammed the door in the girl's face.

She ripped the picture to shreds, throwing them away. She went around putting dents in the walls. Ripping Kal's best shirts. Before she knew it she was packing her bag, not taking any chances. "He's not going to make a fool of me, sneaking off with other women." At that point she heard the door slam, and she wondered if the girl was crazy enough to break into the house.

She locked the bedroom door not wanting to be disturbed. She had everything gathered when she noticed her picture with Kal at a theme park. Reluctantly she stashed it in her bag as well. She heard Kal's voice echo through the rooms. "Get out!" Should she leave a note explaining things? She shook her head. "No he doesn't need to know."


End file.
